HelpUs
Note: All. Creepypastas. Are. Fake. Deal. With. It. Believers. Made by ThatCatJizo I went home after school, really exhausted. I took off my shoes and literally threw them into the shoe cabinet. Then I ran up the stairs, and turned left into my bedroom. After that, I immediately jumped on my chair, opened my laptop, and turned it on. I wasn't exhausted anymore. I was excited to play Minecraft. I wanted to play Minecraft non-stop, so I started up Minecraft and started to play. I put in a random seed and created my singleplayer world. I, of course, punched down trees and crafted all kinds of items. After a while of gathering, harvesting, hunting and crafting, I smelted my first piece of iron ore. After coming out of a cave I had explored, I spotted a few cobblestone blocks scattered around in the distance. It was getting dark, but I let my curiosity overwhelm me. I quickly ran over to the cobblestone blocks, leaving my crafting table behind. The sun was setting when I was on my way to those mysterious cobblestone blocks. After finally arriving at my destination, I broke 1 of the cobblestone blocks out of curiosity. I wasn’t surprised when nothing happened, since it was just a meaningless cobblestone block, but the first mobs were spawning, so I had to find shelter as soon as possible. I found a small cave, so I decided that it would be best to stay there overnight. I built a wall out of wood in front of the cave, which was blocking the entrance, preventing mobs from getting in. Then I quickly mined a few pieces of coal and made some torches to light up the dark, blocked off cave. After placing down torches around the cave, I found a 1-block opening, which leaded to another cave. I went through the 1-block opening and dropped into the other cave. To my surprise, no mobs were spawning there. After noticing that no mobs were spawning, I realized that the place was slightly lightened up. I thought it was lava at first, but then I saw that it was a redstone torch. I was confused. I hadn’t even found or had any experiences with redstone yet. I was sure that redstone torches won’t just randomly spawn in your world, so I believed that somebody or something must have put that redstone torch there. I was starting to get the suspicion that I wasn’t alone in my world. I was calm until I turned around and saw a player’s head dangling off the wall. I tried to keep calm, but I immediately left the world in fear. I was very sure that none of that was part of any recent updates, but I decided to go back into the world to investigate. After the world finished loading in, I saw that the head wasn’t there anymore. I already knew that the head wasn’t part of the update, and I also knew that blocks that were placed down by somebody/something wouldn’t just disappear like that. I wanted to start recording, but I just couldn’t get my screen recorder to work. After trying to get my screen recorder to work, I saw a nametag over a dozen or so blocks away. It stated: "HelpUs" I tried to go into creative mode, but then I remembered that I turned off cheats. I couldn’t mine myself to the nametag that was behind many blocks quick enough, before it suddenly disappeared. I was confused, and kind of scared. I checked if I was in multiplayer or not, and I was clearly in singleplayer! I mined till the point where I thought the nametag disappeared, and to my surprise, there was a dungeon located there. I didn’t know what I should do next, so I just took a look in 1 of the 2 chests of the dungeon, and was shocked; there were 2 player heads scattered around in the chest, and 1 of those 2 player heads was the one that disappeared near the 1-block opening! There were also lots of redstone dusts named, “Entity:_Blood.Material” Things were getting too creepy for me, so I left the world in a hurry. After I left the world, I realized that I hadn’t breathed for a long time, so I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I decided it would be best to investigate with a friend or somebody else. I phoned my friend and asked him if he could come over to help investigate my world. I told him everything, but he didn’t seem to believe me at all. I really didn’t want to play on a weird seed anyway, especially not alone, but I just had to find out what was going on in that world. I loaded up the world again, immediately taking out my weapon. Then I sneaked out of the dungeon slowly, still cautious of what was here before. Then I spot dozens of ladders stacked on top of each other leading all the way up to the surface. I decided to climb the ladders to see where exactly they lead to. After a while, I finally reached the top, and was really confused because this leaded up to the cobblestone block I broke earlier, and now 2 of the other cobblestone blocks were replaced by giant crosses! I stood there frozen in place, not even knowing if I should keep going or if I should just delete this haunted world and be done with it. My curiosity meter was slowly decreasing, and I was starting to tremble in fear. I was about to leave the world until I saw the same nametag I saw before: “HelpUs” in the bottom right corner of the screen, which was getting closer and closer to me. Whoever this nametag belonged to, was climbing up the ladder I climbed up moments ago. I started to sprint as fast as I could into a forest away from the crosses/cobblestone blocks until I was really hungry. I turned around when I saw a message pop up in chat. ------------------------------------CHAT------------------------------------------- Don’t fear. Help me, please! Wait what!? Who r u!? There is no time to explain! He is looking for me right now! I’m in danger! WHAT!? WHO IS HE? I have to hide! I can explain everything later! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I ran back to the crosses, and saw HelpUs in this distance. He had Notch’s skin, but it was covered by a lot of red pixels. Then he quickly ran towards me. I ran back into the forest with HelpUs, and hid behind a tree. HelpUs then quickly messaged me in chat. -------------------------------------CHAT------------------------------------------ I’m Notch, and I fired 1 of my best Minecraft developers for absolutely no reason. He… took his own life after he killed me and some others… Now we’re all buried under my computer… I don’t care if you don’t believe me, but he’s going to get revenge on me… I fired him for no reason, and I will now pay. Don’t help us… or… well, it’s only me left, but I deserve it… He has the right to torture me. He has the right to do anything with me. I’ll be so happy just as long as I survive these last seconds of my life here. NO! Don’t! Notch, you don’t deserve this… I can help you out and defeat that retard! No. I know I can! No. I deserve it, and I’m going to ban you from this world before he pulls you into this torture chamber. You have been banned for your own safety My game crashed shortly after I got banned, and I couldn't play on that world ever since. I never heard anything about Notch, even after I emailed as many developers of Minecraft as I could. I just never got an answer. I kept getting nightmares about that developer till this very day, but sometimes I think that the developer Notch fired wasn't only just part of a dream... because everytime I wake up, my laptop is open, even when I closed it the night before... Still. All. Pastas. Are. Fake. Ok. Deal. With. It. THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ThatCatJizo Category:Notch